Inkjet-printing devices, such as inkjet printers and multi-function devices (MFD) and all-in-one (AIO) devices that have inkjet-printing capabilities, print images on media such as paper by ejecting ink onto the media. Inkjet-printing devices include both thermal-inkjet printing devices and piezoelectric printing devices. To print full-color images on media, inkjet-printing devices usually include cyan, magenta, and yellow ink, in addition to or in lieu of black ink.
In addition to these standard cyan, magenta, yellow, and black inks, specialty inks have been developed that can be employed in inkjet-printing devices. Such specialty inks can include metallic ink, glossy ink, and embossing ink. However, inkjet-printing devices may have to be purposefully designed to use these specialty inks. Existing application programs, such as photo-editing programs, publishing programs, and so on, typically have to be specially designed to take advantage of these specialty inks as well.